Saving Ben
by PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: Ben is attacked and raped. Rated M for violence, sex scene's, sensitive subject matter such as rape and torture. This is a slash/yaoi fic which means male/male relationships. If you don't like any of these subjects please don't read and please don't flame. Story is on Hiatus, but still very much alive.
1. Chapter 1

This Fan fiction is rated M for violence, sex scene's, sensitive subject matter such as rape and torture. This is a slash/yaoi fic which means male/male relationships. If you don't like any of these subjects please don't read and please don't flame either way.

Standard disclaimer I don't own anything, I wish I did then I wouldn't be so poor, lol.

Chapter 1

It had been quiet in Bellwood recently. There hadn't been any alien attacks lately and the three hero's were getting a much needed break. The three hadn't been hanging out together as much. Kevin and Ben had seen very little of Gwen, she was hanging out with some new friends she had met at school. Kevin and Ben had hung out some, went to a few movies and Mr. Smoothie. Ben came up with as many excuses as he could to spend time with Kevin. Ben was attracted to Kevin but was too afraid to tell the older teen. He was afraid that Kevin didn't feel the same about him and he didn't want Kevin to start avoiding him altogether.

It was about 11:00pm and Kevin was sitting on his couch watching a movie. Kevin was tired from all the work he had down on his car that day. He was getting ready to head to bed when he heard a soft knock at the door, he got up and walked over and opened the door, he was shocked to find a bruised and battered Ben Tennyson leaning against the door frame. Unsure of what had happened to Ben, Kevin had immediately started reaching out his hand toward been while speaking to the younger teen,

"Ben what happ..."

Kevin stopped mid sentence as Ben flinched away from his hand. Kevin pulled his hand back and after a couple of seconds he stepped back out of the door way to make room for Ben to enter the house. Never raising his eyes up off the ground Ben slowly took a few steps inside the house, so that he was standing in the small living room, with one arm wrapped around himself. Kevin shut the door and slowly walked over close to Ben.

"Ben what happened to you, who attacked you?"

There was a long silence before Ben made an attempt to speak and when he did it was a faint whisper,

"I don't know"

Kevin could barely make out the words. Kevin took a step closer to Ben closing the distance between them, as he called the teen's name.

"Ben"

But Ben didn't respond, so Kevin called him again, this time placing his hand on Ben's arm.

"Ben"

Again Ben flinched, a slight whimper escaping his lips. Kevin was getting slightly annoyed at the teen, so he carefully grab Ben's arm and tugged him slightly and spoke in a more forceful tone,

"Ben what happened?"

Ben finally looked up at Kevin for the first time that night. Kevin could see Ben's eyes were red and puffy and it was apparent he had been crying, he also had some cuts on his face, a split lip and the beginning of bruise where someone had hit him. Kevin continued looking into Ben's eye's waiting for an explanation of just what was going on. Tears started to form in Bens eyes, then suddenly Ben flung himself at Kevin, clinging to his chest, Ben started to shake uncontrollably and sob loudly. Kevin was in shock, he had never seen Ben like this before, and he wasn't sure how to react. After a moment Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben protectively, Ben sobbed even louder as his legs gave way underneath him. Before Ben could hit the floor Kevin caught him and picked him up bridel style, Ben let out a surprised yelp from the shock at the sudden movement. Kevin was surprised how light and fragile Ben seemed. He couldn't believe that this was the same teen that had fought so many aliens. Kevin walked over to the couch and sat down, Ben was now sitting in Kevin's lap still clinging to him, Kevin continued to hold Ben waiting for him to stop crying and shaking, still trying to figure out what was going on and trying to stay calm.

After awhile Ben had fallen silent and still, Kevin realized that Ben had fallen asleep. Carefully as not to wake Ben, Kevin got up still carrying Ben in his arms and made his way to the bedroom. Kevin gently laid Ben down on the bed; he then sat down on the bed next to him. Kevin wanted Ben to be comfortable so he carefully removed Ben's shoes and socks, then his green jacket. Kevin stopped to look over the teen, he noticed Ben had bruises and scrapes on his arms, there were bruises around his wrists, then Kevin realized that there were also bruises in the shape of finger prints around Ben's neck. Kevin was becoming more worried by the minute, just what had happened to Ben. Kevin started to remove Ben's pants so he could tuck the teen under the covers of the bed, but he had barely started to remove them when Ben suddenly woke up screaming and struggling, Ben was crying and pleading as he flung himself off the bed and onto the floor,

"NO!...NO!...DON'T PLEASE..."

Ben was now in the corner of the room, with his back against the wall, his knees were pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, his head was down, pressed into his thighs as he shook and sobbed uncontrollably. Kevin was still sitting on the bed, shocked by what had just happened, he just stared at Ben. After a few seconds, Kevin got up and walked over to where Ben was huddled in the corner. Kevin got down on the floor in front of Ben.

"Ben, what's wrong?"

Kevin reached his hand toward Ben. Ben looked up at Kevin with wild fear in his eyes and started screaming again,

"NO!... NO!...NO!..."

Kevin was sure Ben wasn't seeing him, so he got hold of both of Ben's arms and lightly shook him while calling out to him.

"Ben calm down, its me Kevin"

Sudden realization hit Ben and he looked at Kevin and stopped struggling.

"Kevin" Ben said tearfully.

"Please Kevin, help me"

And with that Ben threw himself at Kevin, wrapping his arm around Kevin's neck and sobbing again. Kevin stood and picked Ben up and made his way over to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kevin sat down on the bed again still holding on to Ben. Ben was still crying and clinging to Kevin. Kevin gently started rubbing Ben's back in a comforting motion. After a few minutes Ben calmed down a bit, so Kevin asked Ben again.

"Ben what happened to you?"

Ben stiffened a bit and clung even tighter to Kevin. Ben let out a choked sob as he spoke.

"Kevin...they...they..."

"Ben", Kevin said.

"Oh god Kevin they raped me"

Ben was crying louder then ever. Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing, someone had raped Ben. Kevin was furious, he wanted nothing more than to hunt down whoever had done this and rip them to shreds. How could anyone hurt his Ben, then the sudden realization of his thoughts hit Kevin_, his Ben, _just when had he started thinking of Ben this way. Kevin was shook from his thoughts as Ben shifted slightly in his arms, still clinging to him and crying, Kevin would have to worry about his thoughts later, right now Ben needed him. Kevin started rubbing Bens back again trying to comfort him.

"Ben... Maybe I should take you to the hospital"

As soon as Ben heard these words he panicked, his body went stiff and he started to pull away from Kevin, Kevin could tell Ben was about to run off and in his state that wouldn't be a good thing. Kevin grabbed hold of Ben's arms tightly so he couldn't get away.

"NO!, I WON'T GO, I CAN'T, PLEASE KEVIN NO, DON'T MAKE ME, PLEASE"

Bens was screaming and crying so hard he could barely breath and was about to have a full blown panic attack. Kevin pulled Ben back to his chest and wrapped his arms around Ben.

"Calm down Ben, everything's okay, your okay, just calm down, I won't make you go, at least not right now"

Ben finally calmed down a little and continued to clinging to Kevin. Kevin shifted on the bed so he and Ben were now lying down. Ben was crying softly and shaking with his faced buried in Kevin's chest. After a while Kevin looked down at Ben and realized Ben had fallen asleep. Kevin looked at the clock to read 3:00am. Kevin figured he'd better get a little sleep himself and after a few minutes finally dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far :D

Chapter 3

Kevin awoke with a start; Ben was thrashing around in bed and screaming bloody murder,

"NO!... NO!... NO!... IT HURTS!... STOP, PLEASE!..."

Kevin grabbed a hold of Ben and shook him roughly, trying to wake him up from his terrifying nightmare.

"Ben wake up, you're alright, wake up, BEN"

Ben stared at Kevin with terror filled eyes for a brief second before bursting into tears. He curled himself into a ball, crying and shaking violently. Kevin just watched for a moment, before he reached down and placed his hand on Ben's back, gently rubbing, trying to comfort the poor boy. After a few minutes Ben had calmed down a bit so Kevin shifted to lay back down next to him. Ben snuggled up to Kevin, placing his head on Kevin's chest so hec could listen to his heartbeat. Ben was feeling guilty, guilty for not being able to control his fears and guilty for putting all of this onto Kevin.

"I'm sorry for all this Kevin" Ben whispered. Kevin was a little surprised by Ben's apology, why was Ben apologizing, it's not like he asked for any of this to happen.

"Don't be" Kevin replied while wrapping his arm around Ben.

Ben and Kevin fell back asleep after a few minutes both still exhausted, they slept for awhile, before Ben woke them up screaming for the second time and once again Kevin held and comforted him. By this time it was around 11:00 am, after Ben had settled down Kevin decided it was time to press Ben for answers. Kevin got up and took a step away from the bed, he turned to face Ben leaning against the dresser.

"Ben, I think it's about time you told me what's going on"

"I... I don't want to talk about it Kevin"

"Ben... I need to know what happened"

"Please Kevin... I can't" tears started to fill Ben eye's once again.

"Ben I can't help or protect you if I don't know from who or what"

Ben thought for a minute, he knew Kevin was right and he would have to tell him what had happened, but the thought made him sick. Ben would have to relive everything that had been done to him, that thought terrified him. Ben started feeling ill. As if the pain he was already feeling throughout his body wasn't enough he was getting dizzy and nauseas. Ben raised a hand to his head. Kevin was getting even more worried as he watched the teen. Kevin took a step back over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Ben, you okay?"

Ben looked up at Kevin, trying to focus on him, but his vision was getting blurry.

"I..." Ben whimpered in pain.

"Kevin... I... can't... so... dizzy..." and with that everything went black and Ben passed out, falling limply onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Another great review, thank you so much. I'm so happy a few of you seem to be enjoying my story so far. Especially since this is my first real attempt at writing fanfiction, I wasn't sure if anybody would like it.

Notes: Words in italics are thoughts.

Chapter 4

"BEN!... Ben are you alright, Ben wake up... BEN!"

Kevin was gently shaking the teens limp body. He felt helpless, he had just watched as Ben had passed out right before his eyes and he was unable to do anything to stop it. He knew that there had to a reason, but Kevin didn't know why and that frightened him. A terrifying thought entered his mind.

_Maybe Ben's hurt a lot worse than he's letting on._

Kevin shuddered, he didn't want to lose Ben, the mere idea of that made him sick. Kevin had to wonder, when had Ben become so important to him. He had never noticed these feelings before, feelings he couldn't explain or quite understand himself. All he really knew was that he wanted to protect Ben so no one could hurt him ever again. Kevin reached over brushing the hair out of Ben's face, thinking how beautiful he looked.

Kevin was gently pulling Ben closer to him when he noticed blood on the sheets underneath him. Kevin was now terrified, Ben really was hurt and bleeding from somewhere, but from where. Kevin knew he had to check Ben to see just how badly he was hurt and to do that he was going to have to undress Ben. Kevin didn't like the idea of doing this to an unconscious Ben, especially knowing how frightened he was, but he didn't feel like he had a choice in this situation.

Kevin was as careful as he could be with Ben as he removed his shirt. Kevin took a good look at Ben's chest. There were bruises over his upper body and finger shaped ones around his neck. He also had bruises and scratches on his arms and wrists, obviously from being held down. Kevin then turned Ben to look at his back. There was a small cut down by his waist.

"_That had to be where the blood came from, it must have reopened when Ben was trashing around_" Kevin thought as he carefully studied the cut. It wasn't too deep so it wouldn't need to be stitched, which was a good thing since Ben was so against going to a hospital right now.

So far Kevin was somewhat relieved, he had yet to find any Life threatening injuries on Ben. But, next Kevin would have to remove Ben's pants, he wasn't looking forward to this, the last time he had attempted to remove them Ben had freaked out. Kevin slowly pulled the pants off of Ben's body. The relief he felt was short lived, the first thing Kevin noticed was that Ben wasn't wearing any underwear, which surprised Kevin. After he turned Ben over on his stomach, he realized that Ben had dried blood on his buttocks and down his thighs. There was also bruises up and down both legs in the shape of finger prints.

Kevin was in total shock, anger was swelling up inside him, he wanted to find those responsible and rip them to shreds slowly and painfully. Even though Ben had told him he had been raped, Kevin hadn't had a chance to think about what that really meant, but now seeing this it was painfully obvious. Kevin was suddenly shook from his thoughts as Ben stirred slightly, Kevin tired to prepare himself, Ben waking up in this current situation was not going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, more wonderful reviews, thank you so much. I very much plan to complete this story so no worries ;)

Chapter 5

Kevin watched as Ben opened his eyes slowly. The teen had a terrible headache and his vision was still blurry. It took him a moment before he could focus his eyes to get a good look at his surroundings. But he still wasn't entirely sure where he was. Ben started to get up but suddenly realized that he was completely naked. Ben panicked, he was terrified that he was going to be raped again and he couldn't handle that, anything but that. His eyes went wide with fear as he started screaming and clawing at the sheets, trying to get away.

"NO, NO, HELP ME, PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Ben was screaming hysterically. Kevin reached over and grabbed a hold of the teen. He didn't want Ben to hurt himself with his sudden movements and he certainly wasn't going to let Ben run off somewhere in his current condition.

"Ben you're alright, nobody's going to hurt you… everything's alright calm down"

But Ben was still screaming and struggling, he was in such state of panic that he didn't even realize that Kevin was the one holding him or that he was completely safe. Kevin pulled him against his chest and wrapped one arm around Ben's waist and placed his other hand on the back of his head. Kevin was trying his best to calm the hysterical teen down.

"Shh…Ben you're okay... I promise nobody is going to hurt you... it's me, Kevin"

After a few moments Ben regained his senses and finally stopped struggling.

"Kevin"

"That's right Ben, It's me"

"Kevin" Ben said as he reached up and flung his arms around Kevin's neck tightly, crying even harder.

Kevin reached over with one hand and pulled the blanket off the bed, wrapping it around Ben to keep the teen warm. Kevin could tell that Ben was already developing a fever just by how warm his body felt. Ben continued clinging to Kevin as he cried himself to sleep.

Once Kevin was sure Ben was unconscious he laid the teen down on the bed, making certain Ben was completely covered with the blanket. Kevin walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, staring at the dark circles and bags he had under his eyes. He splashed some cold water on his face and used the toilet.

Once Kevin had finished in the bathroom he headed to the kitchen. He pulled a can of soda out of the fridge and drank it while walking into the living room. Kevin sat down, leaning back against the sofa and sighed. He just stared at the ceiling, a dozen thoughts running through his head.

After a few minutes Kevin figured he and Ben would need to eat something, so he headed to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge there weren't a lot of choices. Kevin didn't really cook, so he didn't keep much at home, mostly instant foods. But he wasn't going to leave Ben alone to go get something, so they would have to make do. Kevin remembered a frozen pizza in the freezer so he popped it in the oven. Kevin walked back to the bedroom, Ben was still sleeping. He very quietly grabbed a pair of lounge pants out of his dresser and walked back to the bathroom. Kevin took a very quick shower, not bothering to dry his hair. He grabbed a glass of water and a couple aspirins and made his way back to the bedroom to check on Ben. Kevin sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Ben's head. Ben's eye's fluttered open and he looked up at Kevin.

"Kevin" Ben said sleepily.

"Hey" Kevin said back.

Ben tried to sit up and winced.

"You okay Benji"

Ben nodded, but it was obvious he wasn't, you could see the pain and fear in his eyes, but Ben was trying to act tough which only made him look cuter. After Ben was finally able to prop himself up Kevin handed him the water and pills.

"Here, take these"

Ben took them gratefully. The two sat there silently for a few moments before Ben spoke.

"Kevin"

"Yeah" Kevin replied.

"Could I take a shower" Ben asked shyly.

"Sure" replied Kevin.

Kevin got up and walked over to his dresser, opening the drawers and rummaging through them to find something that would fit Ben. He pulled out a pair of boxers and a slightly oversized tee shirt. Kevin walked back over to the bed to help Ben up. He reached out his hand to Ben who gladly took it and attempted to stand, Ben was clutching the blanket with one hand and Kevin with the other. His legs were so shaky they couldn't support him very well. Kevin could tell that Ben was having trouble standing on his own and was leaning against him to stay upright. Kevin held the clothes out to Ben and as soon as Ben took them Kevin scooped Ben up in his arms which caused the teen to let out a surprised yelp. Kevin chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Kevin let Ben down. Reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a towel, handing it to Ben while asking.

"Ben are you going to be okay showering alone, you seem pretty unsteady on your feet, maybe I should stay and help you"

"I'll be fine" Ben replied with a slight blush.

"No need to be shy Benji" Kevin teased.

Ben glared at Kevin.

"Alright just call me if you need me" Kevin pulled the door part of the way too as he left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, checking on the pizza. Kevin removed the pizza from the oven and turned it off. He made his way into the living room and sat back down on the couch to wait for Ben.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, more wonderful reviews, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story so far.

Just a warning this chapter is going to be graphic, if you don't think you can handle it, turn back now please. Poor Ben even I feel bad for him and I wrote the thing.

Warning this chapter contains: Rape scenes and violence.

Last chance to turn back, no, okay well I warned you so no flames ;)

Chapter 6

Ben stood in the shower, the water pounding down on his sore body, everything hurt, especially his backside. Thoughts of the previous day's events were entering his mind. The feel of their hands on his body as they violated him over and over again, Ben shivered, the thoughts made him feel sick. He shook the memories from his head and got out of the shower, only slightly drying himself before throwing his clothes on and leaving the bathroom, to find Kevin. He walked down the hall towards the living room where he found Kevin sitting on the couch. Ben just stared at him for a moment, marveling at how attractive the older teen was. He couldn't help but blush at his thoughts. He really wanted Kevin to hold him again and make him feel safe, but he was too afraid to ask, what if Kevin thought he was annoying and started to hate him.

Kevin watched as Ben walked towards him, it was obvious he was still shaky and in pain. He studied the teen for a moment before he lightly chuckled at how he was blushing. He motioned for Ben to follow him into the kitchen. Ben sat down gently, wincing as his still tender backside made contact with the hard chair. Kevin placed a slice of pizza in front of him and watched as Ben picked at his food, taking only a bite or two of it. Once Kevin had finished his slice he decided it was time to push Ben for answers. Kevin was leaning against the kitchen counter facing Ben.

"So Ben you ready to tell me what happened"

Ben froze, terror filling his mind and body. He didn't want to think about it much less talk about it. But he knew he was going to have to.

"Ben" Kevin called.

Ben looked up at Kevin teary eyed for a moment before turning away to look at the floor. Kevin walked over and kneeled in front of Ben looking into the teens eyes.

"Ben"

Ben gave a soft nod, never looking away from the floor. Kevin grasped Ben's hand, pulling him to his feet and led him back to the bedroom. Ben crawled over the bed to the opposite side and laid down, pulling the remaining blanket over him, Kevin sat down on bed, shifting to lean against the wall that the bed was pushed up against. Ben was silent for the longest time, making Kevin wonder if he was really going to tell him anything. Once Ben finally worked up the courage he begin talking.

"I was coming to see you... I thought we could hang out for a while, maybe go see a movie or something... I was almost here when..." Ben hesitated.

"Three guys came out of nowhere and jumped me. They pulled me into an empty building and... I tried to get away, but all three of together were too strong for me…Two of them held me down while the third one leaned over and grabbed my face, forcing me too look at him. He said 'we caught a pretty one this time boys, don't worry kid were gonna show you a real good time', then he moved back and started to take off my pants."

Ben stopped for a moment pulling the blanket tighter around him. Kevin could see Ben was having a hard time so he tried to comfort the teen, reaching his hand down and placing it on Ben's back.

"After he took off my pants he reached down and started to pull off my underwear, I freaked out and struggled as hard as I could, but the other two were still holding me down. The one slapped me hard across my face and then he yanked off my boxer's. He started spreading my legs open and I was screaming and begging them to stop. He grabbed my throat and choked me, then I heard him say to gag me and they did. The next thing I felt was fingers pushing into me, it really hurt and I tried to scream thru the gag but... after a few minutes he pulled out his fingers and I thought maybe they would let me go then, but instead he shoved himself into me, he kept going deeper and deeper, I thought I was going to die, it hurt so bad, I felt like I was being ripped in half".

Ben started sobbing. Kevin pulled him up against his chest and tried to comfort him. After a bit Ben continued.

"After that one finished they switched places. They kept taking turns, over and over again. One of them flipped me on my stomach and they shoved themselves into my mouth and forced me to suck them off, I couldn't breath… After a while I started losing consciousness, I could faintly hear them talking to each other, saying how great I was, nice and tight, how they loved virgins and what a shame it was they could only do me this one time."

"I'm not sure how long I passed out for but when I came too I was alone and I knew I had to get out of there. I stood up and I could feel the blood running down my legs, I threw my pants on and came here."

Kevin's blood was boiling. After listening to everything those men had done to Ben all he could feel was rage. He wanted to make them pay, to hunt them down and slowly rip them to pieces.

"Who were they Ben" Kevin asked.

"I don't' know, it was dark and I didn't recognize them."

Ben was still lying on Kevin's chest, while Kevin stroked him gently. He was exhausted and before long he succumbed to the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

More great reviews, thank you so much and I also want to say thank you to all of you who have added me to your fav's and alerts. I hope the last chapter wasn't too much for anybody or turned anybody off to my story. I know it was a bit rough for poor Ben, but necessary for the plot. I'm finding that writing fan fiction can be not only fun but also very therapeutic.

Chapter 7

Kevin awoke to the feeling of Ben shifting beside him. It was morning and the sun was shining all too brightly thru the window. He turned over to look at the alarm clock and mentally groaned, 7:00 am, it was way too early and he was way too tired to get up. He was unable to get much sleep the previous night, since he spent most of it trying to calm down an hysterical Ben, who had woken up screaming and crying a few times. He rolled himself back over to face the teen, who was still sleeping. He watched as the boy's chest rose and fell with each steady breath, he couldn't help but think how beautiful Ben looked dispute the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin. He reached over and stroked his hair gently, causing the teen to stir slightly, not waking up, but moving closer to Kevin, snuggling up against his chest for warmth and protection. Kevin couldn't help smiling to himself as he wrapped his arm around Ben and drifted back off.

Kevin was startled from his dreams by a loud crash, he quickly sat up and looked around, panic overtook him once he realized Ben was missing from the bed. He jumped up and began searching, padding down the hallway until he found the teen in the kitchen, cleaning a broken glass up off the floor. Kevin sighed in relief, the tension in his muscles falling away as he realized Ben was safe.

"Ben" he walked towards him.

"Kevin… Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are doing up?"

"I was thirsty" Ben replied as he shrugged and placed the broken glass in the trash.

Kevin just watched Ben for a few moments while he got himself a drink of water, the boy was still so unsteady on his feet and pale, he really needed to get some food in the kid before he completely collapsed.

"Well since were already up why don't we go get something to eat" Kevin stated.

"I'm not really hungry."

"You have to eat Ben" Kevin could tell by the look on Ben's face that he was going to protest, he started to speak, but Kevin raised his hand to silence the teen.

"Besides I'm hungry and there's really nothing here to eat."

Ben nodded his head and followed Kevin into the bed room to get ready.

(An hour later at Mr. Smoothie)

Kevin walked back towards his car where Ben was waiting for him, not wanting anyone to see his still visible cuts and bruises. He could tell Ben was a bit nervous being out in public, surrounded by so many people. Once Kevin had reached his car he opened the door and sat down, handing Ben his smoothie and placing the rest of the food in the backseat. Ben looked deep in thought. Kevin studied him for a minute before finally asking him what was wrong.

"What's on your mind Benji?"

Ben turned and looked at Kevin a bit puzzled, then turned away, biting his lip for a few moments before speaking.

"Kevin, can I… stay at your place for a while?"

"I don't mind, but what about your parents?" Kevin asked.

"They won't mind, besides they're away on a trip for awhile, a second honeymoon or something… So it's really okay if I stay with you?" Ben was looking at Kevin pleadingly, begging not to be rejected.

"Yeah, but we better stop by your house and get you some clothes." Kevin remarked and Ben nodded.

In all honesty Kevin was more than a little happy and relieved that Ben would be staying with him, it would make it so much easier to watch over and protect him.

Kevin started the car and headed towards Ben's house, the whole time the two were completely oblivious to the fact they were being watched.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for the reviews :) Sorry for the delay, I had to keep doing this chapter over and over again till I was satisfied with the result.

Chapter 8

Kevin and Ben spent the next few days together. Ben's injuries had mostly healed and his nightmare's had lessened a bit. Spending so much time with Kevin was both heaven and hell, he was falling more in love with the older teen everyday. Everything Ben desired was right in front of him, but he was still too afraid to confess to Kevin, fearful that the older teen didn't harbor any feelings for him other than maybe friendship.

The two were relaxing on the couch. At one point they had been watching a movie, but Kevin had fallen asleep and Ben was staring at him intently, marveling at how handsome Kevin was. His eyes wondered up and down his strong body, finally resting on his lips, they looked soft and inviting. Ben wanted so badly for those lips to be on his own, he could no longer restrain himself, leaning over and lightly touching his lips to Kevin's. Ben let out a startled yelp as one of Kevin's arms wrapped around his waist and the other hand cupped the back of Ben's head firmly. Kevin was kissing him, forcefully and deeply, his tongue entering Ben's mouth roaming and licking, tracing every inch of it. Kevin finally broke the kiss, grinning widely as Ben collapsed on his chest panting and gasping for breath.

"How bold of you Benji, kissing me in my sleep"

Ben blushed a deep shade of red as he tried to move away from the older teen, but Kevin held him firmly in place. After a struggling for a few futile moments Ben gave up and relaxed into the arms that held him, confident that Kevin wasn't going to release him anytime soon.

"So isn't there something you want to tell me Benji", half teasing the boy and enjoying it.

Ben half muttered a few inaudible words.

"What was that Benji?"

Ben turned an even darker shade of red, now becoming not only embarrassed, but also angry with the older teen for enjoying teasing him so much, he finally hissed out his reply.

"I said I love you, you jerk" Ben spat.

Kevin just laughed lowly, holding Ben close as he replied.

"About time you said it."

Ben opened his mouth to protest when he was silenced by another deep intense kiss. Kevin's hands moved under his shirt and started to roam his body, exploring every inch of his chest, sending shivers down his spine. Kevin trailed kisses along his neck as he pinched the delicate nipples, eliciting a moan from the teen. Kevin was forceful yet gentle, with his ministrations, he both relaxed and excited Ben. Kevin's hands started to drift lower on Ben's body, moving to his waist then down a bit further slipping under his boxers, caressing him with his hand, Ben moaned loudly and gripped Kevin's shoulders tightly as was stroked gently. Kevin's other hand slid to cup one of his firm cheeks and making its way in between them, to the delicate pink hole. Ben tensed, uneasiness gave way to full blown panic as memories of his attack flooded his mind. He let out a whimper and Kevin stilled his movements.

"Ben" Kevin asked as he pulled back to see tears forming in Ben's fearful eyes.

"NO… NO… STOP, PLEASE…" Ben was now sobbing and trembling. Kevin lightly shook and called to the teen to bring him back to reality.

"Ben… Ben, calm down, you're okay"

"Kevin… Oh god Kevin, I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I"

Kevin pulled Ben into his arms and Ben curled against his chest trying to calm his racing heart. He was picked up and carried to the Bedroom where he was plopped gently onto the bed. Kevin joined him, wrapping an arm around the teen and kissing his forehead. Ben was a bit confused, he expected Kevin to be angry, being forced to stop halfway.

"Kevin"

"Yeah Ben"

"I…"

Kevin opened his eyes to look at the boy, confusion, fear and distress apparent on his face as he looked back at the older teen. Kevin leaned over and kissed him chastely, Ben's worries were appeased. He moved to lay on Kevin's chest and they both fell asleep.

(The next day)

Kevin kissed the back of Ben's neck trying to rouse him from his sleep.

"Ben wake up"

"Kevin… what's wrong"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna run to the store and get some food."

"Okay" Ben turned back over, dozing back off.

He faintly heard Kevin leave the house. A few minutes later Ben was roused by the sound of the bedroom door opening, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Kevin did you forget your wallet again?" Ben said sleepily.

Ben received no reply so he asked again feeling a weight on the bed.

"Kevin"

The weight shifted to Ben's back, pressing him into the bed painfully.

"Hello boy, did you miss us"

Ben's eyes widened in terror but before he could react he cried out in pain as a stun gun was pressed into his side and he fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally here is chapter 9. It took me a while to finish, what can I say I'm a perfectionist :D and I've been really sick too.

To make it easier to differentiate between whose talking I gave each of the three men a separate bracket, instead of giving them names or anything, they won't need them (evil grin).

{} Man 1 and the leader of the gang.

[] Man 2

()Man 3

Chapter 9

Ben came too slowly, his mind was a bit hazy and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was barely any light in the room and it made seeing anything at a distance impossible, but it looked as though he was in some kind of warehouse. Ben tried to shake the fog from his mind and remember how he had gotten to such a place, the events came flooding back to him, he had been knocked out and kidnapped. He was laying flat on his back on some kind of table with his hands chained above his head. It was a moment later before Ben realized that not only was he tied down, but he was also completely naked. He's fear turned to panic, he had to get out of there, wherever there was. He pulled against the chains, trying to free himself, but it was futile. He heard a door on the far side of the room open then close and several pairs of footsteps coming towards him.

{Seems like he's finally awake}

[Took long enough]

(Now we can have some fun)

Ben's eyes went wide with terror, he couldn't see their faces, but he recognized those voices, they were the men who had attacked and raped him. He pulled at his restraints even harder, desperate to free his wrists and escape. The three men surround him, Ben was now able to somewhat see their faces, their eyes were filled with lust as they looked his naked body up and down, licking there lips in anticipation of what they were planning to do to him, which only added to the teens panic.

[Relax boy, struggling will only make it worse for you]

{We don't have much time, it's only a couple hours before we have to deliver him to the boss}

(Such a waste)

{We don't have a choice after we messed up and lost the goods, the boss will kill us otherwise}

[We're wasting time, lets get to it already, I can't freaking wait to do this kid again, he felt wonderful]

The three man had evil grins on there faces as they reached there hands toward Ben's helpless exposed body. As one of them ran his rough hand up Ben's leg, the teen began screaming out.

"NO!, NO!, STOP!, HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

{Gag him}

One of the men gagged him with a rag. Ben was terrified, sobbing and shaking as their hands roamed over his entire body. He thrashed against the men and his restraints as he prayed for someone to save him. He could feel one of them pinching his nipples, as another was sliding his hands down to touch his limp cock, and the third was fondling his cheeks, sliding in between them to circle his not quite healed hole. Ben screams were muffled by the gag, tears running down his face, he couldn't stand being raped again, anything but that, even death was preferable. It wasn't long before the finger plunged into him, causing searing pain to run thru his body. The finger continued thrusting, in and out, over and over again, roughly scissoring in between thrusts, tearing nearly healed wounds from there first encounter. All Ben could feel was pain and terror as he wished it would all just end. A sudden loud bang on the door startled the three men, causing them to halt their actions and remove their hands from Ben's body. A second and third loud bang caused them to start running to the opposite side of the building where they fled thru a large window. The fourth bang broke open the door to reveal a very angry Kevin clad in steel from using his osmosion powers and absorbing the outside wall of the building. He slowly walked into the building, trying to look around, but the room was still pretty dark, though a bit more light shone thru the now open door way. After a few steps, Kevin could see Ben lying on the table.

"BEN" he shouted as he ran over.

Kevin broke the chains before returning his body to normal and removing the gag from Ben's mouth.

"Kevin" Ben sobbed as he flung his arms around the older teen's neck hanging on for dear life, crying and shaking. He wrapped his arms around Ben, thankful the teen was now back safe within his grasp. As much Kevin was enjoying holding the teen, he really needed to get the boy out of there, unsure of the dangers that may be lurking around them. He scanned the room for Ben's clothes, but couldn't find them, he did however find a large piece of cloth, he wrapped it around Ben, before scooping him up and heading for the exit, his car was parked right outside the door, he placed the teen in the passenger side before getting behind the wheel and driving off. Ben was curled up in the seat, his knees pressed to his chest, his hands gripping tightly to the fabric covering him and his arms wrapped tightly around his shaking body. Kevin kept one eye on Ben and one on the road, driving as fast as he could back to his house. He stopped the car as close to the door as possible, pulling the keys from the ignition, he looked over at Ben still huddled in the seat, getting out of the car and walking to the passenger side, he opened the door, Ben made no effort to move nor did he even acknowledge he knew what was happening around him. Kevin kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Ben" Kevin gently reached up and placed his hand on Ben's arm.

Ben flinched, but quickly realized it was Kevin touching him. He slowly attempted to move out of the car, only making it part way before Kevin picked him up and headed to the house, kicking the slightly ajar front door open, then closed as he padded to the bedroom. Kevin sat down on the bed, still holding Ben in his arms, looking down at the teen, he was in even worse shape now then before. Kevin was at a loss, Ben had finally been healing both physically and mentally and now for this to happen. His arms tightened around the teen protectively as he thought of the many violent things he would do to the ones that hurt the person he loved. Kevin felt Ben's body going limp, realizing that the boy was falling asleep. Moving them both to a lying position on the bed, watching Ben for the longest time before joining him in oblivion.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally another chapter finished. Thank you for the awesome reviews everyone and to my faithful followers and reviewers, thank you and I'm so glad you are still enjoying this story.

Chapter 10

(A few hours later)

Ben awoke with a gasp, sitting up franticly, startled awake by his nightmares. He wrapped his arms around his tense body as he examined the room, he relaxed a bit once he recognized his surroundings, he was in Kevin's room and he was safe. He looked over to see the older teen still sleeping soundly next to him. Kevin was lying on his side, his lips slightly ajar and moving ever so faintly with each breath. Ben moved to get up from the bed, careful not to wake his bed mate, quietly grabbing some clothes to cover his still naked body, then making his way into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. Ben couldn't help but think how terrible he looked. He was paler than usual and he had dark circles and bags under his eyes. He lowered his head, looking down at the sink lost in thought until he felt a hand on his shoulder which made him jump, he looked up to see Kevin staring at him worriedly.

"Ben… you okay?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you Kevin."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just using the bathroom." Ben stated.

Kevin looked at him apprehensively.

"I'll come back to bed in just a minute." Ben replied giving him a weak smile.

Kevin nodded and walked back into the bedroom, trying to give the teen some privacy, but he was hesitant to let him out of his sight, fearful something would happen to him again. He nearly panicked when he had woken up to find Ben missing from his bed, only to find the boy in the bathroom staring at the sink in a daze. Kevin laid on the bed anxiously watching the bathroom door, growing more impatient by the minute, waiting for the boy to return. At last he heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on, then off, Ben finally emerged a moment later dressed in boxers and a tee, he padded his way over and climbed into bed, he shifted and laid down as close as he could to the older teen. Kevin wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled the boy against his body before closing his eyes, Ben cuddled against Kevin's chest.

"Kevin"

"Hmmm"

"How did you know where to find me?"

"What are you talking about Ben?"

"At the warehouse, how did you know I was there?"

"When I came back from the store the door was open and you were missing. I found a small piece of torn paper on the ground that had an emblem on it, so I used some of my connections and found the warehouse and you."

"Oh… Thank you, if you hadn't come when you did they would have…"

Ben's buried his head into Kevin's chest as the memories flooded his mind and his body began trembling at the thoughts. Kevin opened his eyes and looked down at the boy, his arm tightening around the teen's waist as his other hand began stroking Ben's head.

"Ben" He said softly.

Ben raised his head to look up at Kevin, tears falling from his pain filled eyes as he shook even harder. Kevin tried to calm and reassure the teen, holding him as tight and as close to his body as he possibly could without hurting him. Ben had eventually exhausted himself crying and fell asleep. Kevin lay awake, reflecting on the events of the last few days and contemplating how he was going to help Ben. The teen was in such a fragile mental state that it wasn't going to be easy, but he was determined that they would face it together. Kevin smiled to himself as he closed his eyes trying to rest once again.

_._


	11. Chapter 11

Finally a new chapter, I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. Just a note, I know a couple of you have requested Gwen be in this story. I do plan to use Gwen but in a minor way. This story will focus on Ben and Kevin and all other characters will only have minor roles. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, but to be honest I find Gwen very annoying.

Chapter 11

_He was running as fast and as hard as he could thru the darkness, the ominous figures chasing him relentlessly, until they finally caught him, pinning him to the ground, restraining him as they ripped his clothes from his body, while he screamed in terror. _

Ben screamed out as he bolted upright, cold sweat running down his shaking body. He quickly looked around, surveying his surroundings. The room was bright, light pouring in from the window. He calmed a bit, realizing it had only been a nightmare, he was safe, still in bed in what had basically become his new home. A moment later Kevin hurried thru the doorway after hearing the boy's screams, rushing over to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked worriedly, staring at the teen intently.

Ben didn't reply, instead biting his lip and wrapping his arms around his still trembling body, trying to settle himself down. Kevin becoming more worried by the minute reached his hand up to stoke Ben's cheek, gaining his attention. He looked over to the older teen.

"You okay Benji?"

"Yes" Ben finally replied, but he didn't sound at all convincing. The two sat in silence until Ben moved suddenly wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck, the older teen returned the embrace, holding the boy tightly. The two were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Kevin looked over to see his phone screaming at him, the two seperated and he grabbed his cell looking at the caller ID and sighing.

"Hello"

"Kevin, it's Gwen"

"What's up Gwen"

"Have you seen Ben lately, I can't reach him on his cell?"

Kevin looked down at the teen who gave him a nod.

"Yeah, hold on he's right here" Kevin handed the phone to Ben.

"Hi Gwen"

"Ben I've been calling your cell."

"Sorry I forgot to charge it."

"For almost a week, well anyway your parents have been trying to call you and since they couldn't get you they finally called me. Is everything okay Ben?"

Ben cringed at the question, he didn't want to lie to her, but he wasn't going to tell Gwen what had really happened either.

"Everything's fine Gwen."

"Okay well, I'll let your parents know while you charge your phone."

"Thanks Gwen, Bye." Ben hung up quickly before the girl could ask anymore questions and handed the phone back to its owner.

Ben sighed as he laid himself back down on the bed, pulling the blankets back around him as he closed his tired eyes.


End file.
